totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Roxane1413
O mnie Cześć, jestem Roxane1413, możecie mi mówić Rox. Jestem metalówą, chodzę do 2 gimnazjum, urodziłam się w 31 października. Zapoznałam się z Totalną Porażką oglądając odcinek dwunasty Wyspy i odtąd jestem wielką fanką TD (jak na kogoś w wieku 14 lat). Moją ulubioną postacią z Totalnej Porażki jest Gwen, a najmniej lubianą Courtney. Na wiki znalazłam się przypadkiem. Kiedyś mało edytowałam, ale po czasie zdecydowałam się bardziej angażować i od teraz aktywnie edytuję strony. Po za Totalną Porażką interesuję się muzyką, książkami i filmami (głownie fantasy, przygodowe i komedie) oraz trochę informatyką, anime i serią Monster High. Jestem tutaj administratorką, zaglądam często (czyt. codziennie) na wiki i obecnie pracuję nad wyglądem i sposobem edytowania wiki. Poza tą wikią możecie mnie znaleźć na TD FF Wiki. To już chyba wszystko. Życzę miłej współpracy. Przepraszamy za usterki. [[Użytkownik:Roxane1413|'Roxane1413']] These are the last words, I'll ever speak, and they'll set me free... 13:44, wrz 23, 2014 (UTC) Moje zakładki Chociaż teraz na zwycięzcę zagłosowałabym na Zoey. ;p Rankingi Takie tam zabawy w rankingi. Na razie większość jest w budowie, bo zwykle uzupełniam je kiedy mam czas. Jako, że czasami mam mieszane myśli co do niektórych i mogą mi się podobać bardziej/mniej niż są dodaję takie kolorki dla odróżnienia (przy sezonach kolory są różne i nie mają znaczenia). Nielubiani ''' Neutralni''' Lubiani Uwielbiani Rankingi postaci |-| Obsada= S01E12 Papa Courtney.png|'54. Courtney' S04E06_Anne_Maria_pryska_włosy.png|'53. Anne Maria' Justin przygląda się w lustrze w podsumowaniu.png|'52. Justin' S02E27 Blaineley w 'Polowaniu na Gwiazdę'.png|'51. Mildred "Blaineley" Stacey Andrews O'Halloran' Sugar szuka monety w małpie.png|'50. Sugar' Eva wraca do gry.png|'49. Eva' S04E01_Przegrana_Staci.png|'48. Staci' S01E02 Ezekiel zdobywa punkt dla Okoni.png|'47. Ezekiel' S04E01-Przedstawienie B.png|'46. Beverly "B"' 250px-Beardoaudition.png|'45. Beardo' S01E06 Twarz Katie.png|'44. Katie' 210px-Sadiecry.png|'43. Sadie' Sygnał Tophera.png| 42. Topher S05,2E03-Zagubiony Rodney.png|'41. Rodney' S01E08 Beth znajduję figurkę.png|'40. Beth' 6c5a.png|'39. Sierra' S01E11 Otruty Trent.png|'38. Trent' S01E07 Fobia Geoffa.png|'37. Geoff' S5.2E00 Audycja Leonarda.png|'36. Leonard' Włosy mi odrosły.png|'35. Dakota Milton' Scarlett w swojej audycji.png|'34. Scarlett' S01E11 DJ karmi zajączka.png|'33. Devon "DJ" Joseph' S5.2E00 Audycja Elli.png|'32. Ella' Smród.png|'31. Bridgette' S02E27 Alejandro prowadzi autobus.png|'30. Alejandro Burromuerto' S01E18 Wulgaryzmy Lindsay.png|'29. Lindsay' Max ssa swój kciuk w PZ.png| 28. Max S05E15_17_minut_czekania.png|'27. Amy' S05E01 Nieotwierający się klucz Lightninga.png|'26. Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson' S01E07 Tyler krzyczy.png|'25. Tyler' S04E03 Sam gra na flecie.PNG|'24. Sam' S05,2E03-Samey je Jabłko.png|'23. Sammy "Samey"' S01E15 Leshawna na kłodzie.png|'22. Leshawna' Dave i bliżniaczki.png|'21. Dave' S01E00 Chef w czołówce.png|'20. Szef Hatchet' S01E04 To niemożliwe.png|'19. Owen' S01E12 Zemsta Harolda.png|'18. Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V' S01E05 Taniec Izzy.png|'17. Izzy' S05,2E02-(Samey i Jasmine.png| 16 Jasmine S04E02 Brick wstydzi się.jpeg|'15. Benjamin "Brick" McArtur' Total drama revenge of the island episode 6 part 2 youtube 019 0001.jpg|'14. Jo' Noah podczas wyzwania związanego ze strefą 51.png|'13. Noah' Filing_images_dcc28a2662ab.jpeg|'12. Chris McLean' Backstabbers Ahoy (47).png|'11. Dawn' S05.2E09 Sky i Dave w lesie.png|'10. Sky' E11 S04.PNG|'9. Cameron Corduroy Wilkins' S01E25 Heather przyjmuje wyzwanie.png|'8. Heather' Finders Creepers (13).png|'7. Scott' Cios Cody'ego.png|'6. Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson' Zoey.png|'5. Zoey' S01E01 Duncan z siekierą.JPG|'4. Duncan' Shawn wystrzeliwuje smarka.png|'3. Shawn' Vito debiutuje.png|'2.1 Vito' Vlcsnap-2012-01-07-00h29m19s46.png|'2.2 Chester' Manitoba.png|'2.3 Manitoba Smith' Cameron i Svetlana.PNG|'2.4 Svetlana' Mal pokazuje że to on zmienił głosy.png|'2.5 Mal' S04E09 Mike wyznaje swój sekret przed Zoey.png|'2.6 Mike' S01E01 Gwen zostaje przydzielona do Wrzeszczących Susłów.JPG|'1. Gwen' |-| Postacie poboczne= TBA |-| Antagoniści= Postacie oceniam tu w swojej roli antagonisty jakiegoś sezonu, nie ich całą postać S05,2E06-(Ella i Sugar).png|'7. Sugar' S02E05 Ale się porobiło.png|'6. Justin' S02E17 Courtney namawia Harolda.jpg|'5. Courtney' Alejandro uśmiecha się wrednie po zniszczeniu drogi.jpg|'4. Alejandro' The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (59).png|'3. Scott' Mal pokazuje że to on zmienił głosy.png|'2. Mal' S01E05 Heather czyta pamiętnik.png|'1. |Heather' |-| Finaliści= TBA Rankingi odcinków itp. |-| Sezony= Szczerze mówiąc każdy jest świetny na swój sposób, po prostu jeden lubię bardziej, drugi mniej. The Campers.png|'6. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki' S02E00_Plakat_promocyjny_z_uczestnikami.png|'5. Plan Totalnej Porażki' TDROTICast.jpg|'4. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy' Total Drama All-Stars opening ognisko.png|'3. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd' ZawodnicyTDPI.jpg|'2. Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew' Tdwt wszyscy.jpg|'1. Totalna Porażka w Trasie' |-| WTP= Coming soon! |-| PTP= Coming soon! |-| TPWT= Coming soon! |-| TPZW= Backstabbers Ahoy (19).png|'13. Ahoj, załogo!' Iceicebaby1.PNG|'12. Lód, lód dziecino' Finders Creepers (28).png|'11. Schwytani straceńcy' S04E12 Chris tłumaczy zadanie.png|'10. Zaczarowany Las' Truth or Laser Shark (2).png|'9. Prawda albo laser rekina' TDROTIPIC2.png|'8. Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze!' The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (17).png|'7. Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana' S04E06 Lindsay trzymana przez Sasquatchanakwę.png|'6. Uciekający model' S04E13 Mutanty pojawiają sie do zadania.png|'5. Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa' S04E11 Scott santażuje Zoey.png|'4. Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny' S04E09 Osobowości próbują pokonać Mike'a.png|'3. Grand Chef Auto' S04E10 Heather zamierza wyrzucić Chrisa i Chefa z zeppleina.png|'2. W górę, w górę, w moim żałosnym balonie' Newpersonality.PNG|'1. Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady' |-| TPPG = S05E13 Mal vs Zoey.JPG|'13.Zrujnowany finał' S05E08-Naprawa Gipa.png|'12. Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów' S05E04 Courtney każe Scottowi przejść do zadania.png|'11. Straszne Jedzenie' S05E01 Zawodnicy w wodzie.jpg|'10.Bohaterowie kontra Dranie' NikczemneSępyOdcinek3-1.png|'9. Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em' S05E07.JPG|'8. Frajerskie Uderzenia' 640px-Evil dread (9).png|'7. Zły lęk' S05E06.JPG|'6. Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów' S05E10.JPG|'5. Trafiony, zatopiony i zabity' S05E11.JPG|'4. Lody błotnistych Lodziarzy' S05E12.JPG|'3. Odważne poszukiwanie łupów' S05E09.JPG|'2. Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka' Totall.png|'1. Księżycowy Obłęd' |-| TPNWP = TBA |-| Wszystkie= Coming soon! |-| Piosenki= 31. Versus 30. Blainestyczna 29. Siostrzyczki 28. Boski urok masz 27. Trzyma ją słup 26. Cygański rap' 25. Lekcja chińskiego 24. Tak przykro 23. Jej imię to nie Blaineley 22. Komu pomożecie? 21. Na miłość czas 20. Zbudź się 19. Kocham Paryż 18. W Londynie 17. Czego tu nie da kochać się 16. Ocalcie tą Totalną Porażkę 15. Eine Kleine 14. W hawajskim stylu 13. Kradnie chłopców 12. Wiem o czym ty myślisz 11. Twarz Gwen 10. Morska Szanta 9. Płyniemy tam 8. O, Izzy 7. Nim umrze się 6. Kondor 5. Leć z nami już 4. Tak ta gra się zakończy 3. Owce trzeba strzyc 2. Musi się udać 1. Ja chciałbym być sławny Inne |-| Drużyny= 100px-LogoKG.png|'13. Zabójcze Makiety' 100px-KillerBass.png|'12. Zabójcze Okonie' 100px-Toxic Rats Logo.png|'11. Toksyczne Szczury' Drużyna Zwycięzców logo.png|'10. Drużyna Zwycięzców' Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki Logo.png|'9. Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki' Lewitujące Łososie.png|'8. Pimâpotew Kinosewak Bohaterskie Chomiki.png|'7. Bohaterskie Chomiki' Nikczemne Sępy.png|'6. Nikczemne Sępy' Zdezorientowane Niedźwiedzie.png|'5. Waneyihtam Maskwak 100px-ScreamingGophers.png|'4. Wrzeszczące Susły' 100px-LogoSG.png|'3. Trzeszczące Żarówy' 100px-Mutant Maggots Logo.png|'2. Zmutowane Larwy' 100px-Team Amazon Logo.png|'1. Drużyna Amazonek' |-| Związki= S01E12 Pierwszy pocałunek.png|'13. Duncan i Courtney' S02E10 Beth trzyma zdjęcie Brady'ego.png|'12. Beth i Brady' S02E02 Bridgette i Geoff idą do limuzyny Łajz.png|'11. Bridgette i Geoff' Courtney and Scott.png|'10. Courtney i Scott' S01E05 Lindsay i Tyler w łazience.png|'9. Lindsay i Tyler' -.jpeg|'8. Gwen i Trent' S01E19 Izzy na ręcach Owena.png|'7. Izzy i Owen' S01E13 Pocałunek Leshawny i Harolda.png|'6. Harold i Leshawna' Dakota rozmawiająca z Samem.png|'5. Dakota i Sam' Shawn Pomaga Jasmine Upadek Sky.jpg|'4. Jasmine i Shawn' S05E13 Pocałunek Alejandro i Heather.png|'3. Alejandro i Heather' ZoeyCałujeMikea.jpg|'2. Mike i Zoey' DuncanGwenKiss2-1-.png|'1. Duncan i Gwen' |-| Zauroczenia= 13. Anne Maria i Vito 12. Dziewczyny i Justin 11. Dziewczyny i Alejandro 10. Cameron i Sierra 9. Cody i Sierra 8. Leonard i Sugar 7. Ezekiel i Anne Maria 6. Beth i Harold 5. Dave i Ella 4. Harold i Heather 3. Dziewczyny i Rodney 2. Dave i Sky 1. Cody i Gwen |-| Konflikty= 13. Jo i Lightning 12. Chris i Dakota 11. Max i Scarlett 10. Heather i Lindsay 9. Cameron i Jo 8. Duncan i Mal 7. Cody i Duncan 6. Duncan i Harold 5. Amy i Samey 4. Heather i Leshawna 3. Chef i Izzy 2. Brick i Jo 1. Gwen i Heather |-| Sojusze= TBA |-| Przyjaźnie= 13. DJ, Duncan i Geoff 12. Jasmine i Samey 11. Harold i Heather 10. Duncan i Zoey 9. DJ i Gwen 8. Noah i Owen 7. Dave i Shawn 6. Cameron i Gwen 5. Beth i Lindsay 4. Cameron, Mike i Zoey 3. Chef i Chris 2. Gwen i Leshawna 1. Cody i Heather Kategoria:Użytkownicy